I Hate My Brother
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: OneShot. Poem. Hirocentric fic. Hiro's feelings towards Tyson. kina ooc. Based on my relationship with my little Bro.


Author's note: a poem I wrote when I was really upset with my brat of a brother. I've turned it from Hiro's pov instead against Tyson. Sort of a different side for them, like a dislike towards each other. So I guess OOC for Hiro but it's just a different side of him n.n a side that hated Tyson when he was a teen.

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade but I own this poem, steal and I will hunt you down.

__

I Hate My Brother

-:-:-:-

I hate my brother

I hate him with everything I have

-

I'm selfish

He's selfish

-

I hate him with a passion

He hates me with a passion

-

He wants me gone

I want him gone

-

He wants me dead, I'll play dead

I want him dead, he _won't_ play dead

-:-:-:-

He's a child

I'm a teenager

We're brothers

-

He doesn't respect me

Why should I respect him?

-

He talks back

I talk back

-

He hits me

I'm bound _not_ to hit him

I want to hit him but I can't

-:-:-:-

He's my little brother

I'm his big brother

We hate each other

-

Parents say he doesn't know nothing

I say he knows everything

-

He does something wrong

I correct him

-

He doesn't want to listen to me, he yells

I yell back my point

He tries to make me wrong, I make myself right

-:-:-:-

I look out for him

Make sue he doesn't do anything dangerous

-

Llater he's yelling at me

I yell back

-

He calls me names

I call him names back

-

I get upset because he's my brother

He doesn't deserve me

And

I don't deserve him

-:-:-:-

He wants me gone, I'll go

You just have to wait

-

I'm 12

He's 5

-

He's a brat

-

I loved him

I still do

-

He's my brother, I have no choice but to love him

He has no choice to love me, but he hates me

-

I try to look out for him telling him not to do things dangerous

He does not listen

I persist so he doesn't get hurt

He doesn't listen

-

Soon we're yelling

Soon he's hitting

Soon I'm yelling even more

He calls me names

I ignore

I give him the silent treatment

It doesn't work

-:-:-:-

I don't like to be a bother to my dad, but I am a bother

I fight with the youngest while I am the oldest

-

I hate him

He hates me

-

Why can't we get along?

One moment he's acting cute and saying he's sorry

Next time we cross paths he wants me dead

-

I'm 12

He's 5

-

Six more years and I will be gone

Or maybe even sooner…

-

The world is a terrible place and yet beautiful, if we humans did not taint it

You never know what could happen next

-

I could be here

I could not

-

He could be here

He could not

-

I dreamt he died

-

I cried

I wake up

We're fighting

-

I want him dead

He wants me dead

-

I wonder

Would he care if I died?

-

It would be funny to end my life and see how he reacts

My guess is "Well at least we won't fight anymore now that Hiro's gone"

If nothing happens to me in six years I will be gone

-

I will leave

-

Forever

-

I will have to make out on my own

I'm independent, I'll make it

I have a good career set if I can make it

I'll move out at 18 and leave my family never to pay a visit

My grandfather will cry though

-

My dad might too

-:-:-:-

I'm a teenager

He's a child

I should know better, but I don't

-

I hate him

He hates me

-

When I leave

He'll be happy

I'll be happy

-

I told him I'll leave on my own free will, his face lightens

But he still hits, slaps, and kicks me

-

Just a while longer

Just a while longer

-

I'll have to put up with this

Then I'll leave

-

He hates me

I hate him

-

Just a little longer and I will be gone

Please put up with me until then

If you can't

I'll leave right now

-

He's my little brother

I'm his big brother

-

He's the youngest

I'm the oldest

-

He hates me

And I

Hate

Him

-

I hate my brother…Tyson

* * *

END

* * *

Author's note: wow. Well, based on my feelings for my bro, which at the moment is kicking and screaming, and crying on the floor because my grandmother brought him back from some fair they're having right now -rolls eyes- and they're gonna go back, it's just that it's hot right now -sigh- there he goes, screaming like a girl being raped.

Well anyway, sorry 'bout that hehe…comments? Basically it's saying the Hiro wants to move out because Tyson is such a pain. Always fighting with each other. Hiro only wants to protect him when they're home alone. Little kids do dangerous things, and so Hiro scolds him. Tyson fights back. So Hiro plans to leave at 18.

Reviews would be nice.


End file.
